The Universe Beyond
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: My first try at a fic based after the Universe series. The gang's back on Earth and many thing are about to happen! *CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!*
1. Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi characters, I simply wrote this fic for fun.   
  
  
  
STORY: The Universe Beyond  
  
CHAPTER: 1  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Coming home   
  
A/N: This story takes place after the Universe series and I always wanted a continuation to it... I hope you guys like it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
As Tenchi, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki headed home after Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had returned to Earth, Tenchi and Ryoko began to talk.   
  
"So, where were you?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Around," Ryoko answered. She didn't want to tell Tenchi that she had died on her trying to get him to Jurai. "So, you beat Kagato, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that easy but in the end I did it."  
  
"Did Ayeka try to convince you to stay with her?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, "yes, but what would I do there? I wouldn't be able to have much fun and to return to my home planet. I'm a earthling and I like it that way."  
  
Ryoko squeazed Tenchi's arm a bit.   
  
"When do you think the rest will be here?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"I'm sure Washu's already back in her lab and the rest of the girls will be here shortly. Ayeka will be here first probably since she won't stand the thought of us being together," Ryoko laughed.   
  
"Yeah. You know what? We should head out to town. I always wanted to have a peaceful meal with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tenchi smiled, "yep. Might as well do it now before we get all crowded in the house."  
  
"You're right," Ryoko said putting her right arm around Tenchi's waist. Tenchi did the same.   
  
- - - - - - -  
Back home  
- - - - - - -  
Washu looked around the house, "um... I wonder where Tenchi is..." she looked a nearby clock, 'that's right, he's at school... oh well, I'll wait for him.' She told herself going back into her lab.   
  
- - - -   
Space  
- - - -  
"Azaka, Kamidake..." Ayeka started.   
  
"Yes ma'am?" both Juraian guardians answered (the log ones).   
  
"Hurry up and speed this ship. I want to get to Earth as soon as possible."  
  
"As you wish," Azaka answered.   
  
- - - - - - -  
Mihoshi and Kiyone's loft  
- - - - - - -  
"Mihoshi! Don't turn that on right..." Kiyone started telling her oblivious partner not to turn on the furnace yet. Mihoshi didn't listen and caused a small explosion inside the space detective's loft. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" Kiyone said, coughing.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kiyone!" Mihoshi bawled.   
  
Kiyone dusted her clothes off, "we have to hurry up and get ready to go to Tenchi's."  
  
"Yeah, but first, I have to turn this on."  
  
"Mihoshi! DON'T!!!!"  
  
BOOM.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
At the restaurant  
- - - - - - - -  
"What would you like to eat?" Tenchi asked Ryoko.   
  
"Um... how about some stake?"  
  
Tenchi smiled, "sure." He was happy to have one of the girls back, the girl that to his knowledge had really captured his heart 'I'm glad you're back, Ryoko. This time I will make sure to spend more time with you and show you my true feelings for you,' he told himself.   
  
"May I take your order?" a waiter had come to their table.   
  
"Well, we'll have to stakes well done and some of your carrot soup," he added remember their cabbit companion.   
  
Ryo-ohki meowed and impatiently waited for her food.   
  
"How are you doing in school?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"I've been doing great. My home life suddenly got quieter though. I really missed you guys," Tenchi said reaching over for Ryoko's hand, which was resting on the table.   
  
Ryoko looked down to see that Tenchi's hand was on top of hers. She slightly blushed and quickly took her hand away. "So, you decided not to stay with that stuck up princess?"  
  
Tenchi laughed, "I already told you. Plus, I didn't want to be with some one I knew I wasn't going to be happy..."   
  
"Have you found someone that makes you happy?"  
  
Tenchi nodded, 'she's sitting right in front of me,' Tenchi mentally answered.   
  
After they had finished their meal, they decided to go home. In all this excitement, Tenchi had forgotten that he was supposed to go to school and the thought of that didn't cross him at all.   
  
As they got home, they noticed that Washu was already back under the stairs. Tenchi gently knocked on the door to Washu's lab.   
  
"It's open," she yelled from inside.   
  
"Hey, Washu!" Tenchi excitedly said as he hurried to where she was and hugged her.   
  
"Hiya, kiddo, aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"School?" Tenchi wondered, "oh sheesh! I was supposed to go! I forgot with having Ryoko back and all."  
  
"I see," Washu stated looking back at Ryoko. "Tenchi, would you mind letting us girls talk for a moment?"  
  
"Not at all," he said and quickly left the room.   
  
"What's up?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Do you think I'm that dull, Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko laughed, "I guess not."  
  
"You 'guess not'? Well, me being the greatest scientific genius in the universe should know everything shouldn't I?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Sheesh, what got into you?"  
  
"I don't know... I guess I'm just happy to be back home."  
  
"Tenchi seems just as excited."  
  
"Yeah, but he told me that he found someone that makes him happy..."  
  
"Has he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, whoever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. So, how is it that you survived?"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
Living room  
- - - - - - - -  
'I can't believe that in all this excitement I even forgot to go to school,' I'm sure my dad will understand why I didn't go,' Tenchi thought. "I wonder if Kiyone and Mihoshi are back.  
  
At that exact moment, the telephone rang. Tenchi got up from the couch and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Tenchi, is that you?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Yeah... Kiyone... you're back too?"  
  
"Yep, I thought you'd be at school right now."  
  
"Nope, I didn't go after I met up with Ryoko."  
  
"I thought she was dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yeah, rumors I don't know if they're true though, but seeing as Ryoko's there, I guess they aren't."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, Mihoshi and I will be there as soon as we can right after I clean the mess she left."  
  
"Alright-"  
  
"By the way, Tenchi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ayeka and Sasami will be here shortly too."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah, well, see you in a while!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ryoko.   
  
"Oh, Ryoko, that was Kiyone. She and Mihoshi will be here soon. So will Ayeka and Sasami."  
  
"Great, and to deal with that stuck up princess..."  
  
"Come on, Ryoko, why don't we go to the lake?"  
  
"Um? Sure..."  
  
- - - - - - -  
Outside  
- - - - - - -  
"So, what's the deal that you were dead?" Tenchi asked Ryoko.  
  
"How'd you know?" she replied.   
  
"So, it is true?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Right after I left Jurai..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was injured, don't you remember? Thanks to Kagato I was suffering, but I had to get you to Jurai to stop him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Ryoko laughed, "I knew you would stay by my side, even if I did want that, I wanted you to defeat Kagato..."  
  
"I see, but you should have at least let me help you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tenchi..." suddenly, Ryoko found herself in Tenchi's embrace. "Um... Tenchi... why are you hugging me?"  
  
"I don't know what I could have done without you..."  
  
Ryoko hugged Tenchi tighter, "that's what I thought too..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I don't know if I'm heading the right direction with this taking place right after the Universe. It's my first try and if the reviews keep coming, I'll continue with the story. Later!  
  
  
Ryoko-chan 


	2. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi characters, I simply wrote this fic for fun.  
  
  
  
STORY: The Universe Beyond  
  
CHAPTER: 2  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Reunion  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy and under a spell of the "writer's block"... we'll here's the rest: ....Oooh! Note: About Azaka and Kamidake being on Ayeka's ship... well, they got there somehow... and about me hurrying with Ryoko and Tenchi... sorry! I tend to do that a lot, but I do want them together! I'll slow it down... for now...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Masaki Residence  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
A knock was heard on the door leading into the home of our beloved family. Tenchi hurried to open it to welcome the two galaxy police officers back.  
  
"Tenchi!" Mihoshi yelled as she launched herself into Tenchi's arms. "I've missed you so much! I never thought we would see you again..."  
  
As she continued to ramble on, her partner, Kiyone, tried very hard to restrain herself. She looked inside of the house and let her eyes land on Ryoko. She went in to hug both Washu and Ryoko, but pulled Ryoko to a side. "So, you're alive?"  
  
Ryoko nodded, "how'd you know?"  
  
Kiyone let out a small chuckle, "I had my ways. It's good to see you again though."  
  
"Likewise. So I hear that snotty princess is coming back."  
  
"Yep. She'll be here in a couple of days," she turned to the now free Tenchi as he had struggled to free himself from the bubble headed detective. "It's great to hear that you defeated Kagato--"  
  
"Of course he did!" said Ryoko as she flung herself to hug Tenchi. "My Tenchi can beat anyone he wants to!"  
  
Tenchi let out a small laugh, "yeah. So, why did you leave your posts?"  
  
Kiyone sighed, "as fun as that was, we were bored and missed our extended family."  
  
"I missed Sasami's cooking!" Mihoshi chimed.  
  
"And that," Kiyone stated. "I see nothing has changed with you two."  
  
"Well, seems all this reunion talk is over so I'll head back to the lab to continue with my latest experiment," Washu said walking off.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Days later  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
A part of Tenchi's extended family waited impatiently as Ayeka's ship entered in orbit. Mihoshi happily clingged on her partner's arms and so did Ryoko and Tenchi's.  
  
Minutes later, as Ryu-oh had landed, Ryoko and Ayeka had started a fight as if the time that they were apart had never happened. "Why do you claim that Lord Tenchi is yours? You demon woman! He will never like such a street walker!"  
  
"What in hell are you insinuating?" Ryoko roared.  
  
"That such lowly scum as yourself would never be the perfect match for my Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"Girls!" Tenchi began trying to settle Ryoko and Ayeka down.  
  
"Stay out of it!" they both yelled.  
  
"Alright," said Washu as she stepped between both angered women, "we just got back together and you two are not going to ruin it for the rest of us."  
  
"Why don't we go inside and you guys wait for me to make some food?" Sasami asked with her friend Ryo-ohki on her head.  
  
"That's a great idea, Sasami!" Washu chimed.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside, minutes later  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The family had taken their perspective positions around the table. Tenchi sat at the head of the table having both Ryoko and Ayeka on either side both looking at each other with a great urge to kill one another. Mihoshi, mindlessly babbled on with the only one that would listen to her, Ryo-ohki as she yawned and hugged her stomach as it grumbled. Kiyone and Washu were engaged on a deep conversation about the space academy.  
  
"All done!" Sasami said as she entered the room holding a cake. "I've made cake for desert and the main menu is miso soup and sushi!"  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Later  
  
- - - - - -  
  
As they group finished, Ryoko excused herself from the table and quickly teleported herself to the roof. She gazed upon the deep blue outskirts of the starry ski. She sighed and began thinking to herself, 'what would you have done without me, Tenchi? I'm so happy to finally be back here. In the one place I can call home with the rest of the group, even with that damn princess,' she chuckled, 'I'll get Tenchi to myself, somehow...'  
  
"Ryoko," a familiar voice came from behind the busty space pirate. "Still your favorite place to hang out, huh?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and turned to face Tenchi, "what's up?"  
  
"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you since you came back."  
  
"What are you talking about? All we've is talked."  
  
Tenchi took a seat besides Ryoko and looked up at the ski, "you know that trip you asked me about in Yagami?"  
  
Ryoko's gaze came upon Tenchi's, "yeah?"  
  
"Why... why don't we... go on it?" Tenchi stuttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tenchi placed his left hand on top of Ryoko's right which was resting on the roof. He looked deeply into Ryoko's golden eyes and grasped Ryoko's chin with his free hand. He slowly guided Ryoko's face near his and closed his eyes as they were merely millimeters away from each other.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Inside, Washu's lab  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"So, this is the space traveler I was telling you about. With it, you can get to any place in space in just the fraction of a second" Washu told the visiting group to her lab.  
  
"Wow," Kiyone started, "does this really work, Washu?"  
  
"Yep, just make sure to only press the blue buttons on this whole system..."  
  
"Why is this red button here?" Mihoshi asked as she pushed it.  
  
"MIHOSHI, DON'T!!!!!!!" Washu yelled.  
  
BOOM.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - -  
  
A/N: So I'm rushing it again! All for my meaning of a good story... don't worry...  
  
Next time: Will Tenchi tell the group that he has chosen Ryoko as the ruler of his heart? What will Ayeka do when she hears this? What will happen after the big explosion in Washu's lab? Why is Mihoshi so scattered brained? Join me next time as some of these questions will be answered in chapter 3: To be alone 


	3. To Be Alone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi characters, I simply wrote this fic for fun.   
  
  
  
STORY: The Universe Beyond  
  
CHAPTER: 3  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: To Be Alone   
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters I've been packing up for this story. Hopefully I will get to write them a bit longer from now on.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
- - - - - -  
Evening  
- - - - - -  
Sasami sat patiently waiting for the rest of her extended family to sit down and eat. Of course, this would take some time since the bigger part of the girls in the house where helping Washu with the cleaning up of her lab. She did not, however, know where Tenchi and Ryoko where.   
  
"Meow, meow," Ryo-ohki said to her small friend.   
  
"Hey, Ryo-ohki. Do you know where Tenchi and Ryoko are?" Sasami asked the cabbit.   
  
Ryo-ohki simply shook her head. Sasami sighed and started petting her small companion. "I can't believe Mihoshi would cause such an accident."  
  
- - - - - - - -   
On the roof  
- - - - - - - -  
Tenchi and Ryoko were about to kiss* when they heard Sasami's voice calling Tenchi. Ryoko looked at Tenchi and softly blushed before she disappeared. "Yes?" Tenchi answered at Sasami's call.   
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Didn't you hear the explosion?" she asked looking up to where Tenchi was.   
  
"Explosion?"   
  
"Yeah, Mihoshi pressed some buttons again and Washu's lab is a mess. Aren't you getting cold?" she asked him as she saw that he was merely wearing a T-shirt.   
  
Tenchi didn't even think about the cold, 'how could I?' he thought. He smiled and called down to Sasami that he'd be down in a second.   
  
"Alright," Sasami called up to Tenchi, "now we can go eat," she told Ryo-ohki. Sasami gasped as she noticed that Ryo-ohki started to disappear.   
  
Ryo-ohki meowed with fear as she saw the image of her best friend disappear from her eyes.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Elsewhere  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
A young male of about eighteen in age loudly yawned as the sun early sun hit his eyes. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair looking at his surroundings. 'Another weird dream,' he told himself. In the past few months he had dreamt of nothing but a pair of golden eyes looking at him. He didn't know what they meant or who they belonged to. He shrugged the thought away and got up from his futon. "Misa!" the young male called.   
  
"What is it my love?" a slender female with blue eyes and long black hair that swung freely down her waist called from within the bath.   
  
"I thought you had gone out," the male called.   
  
"No, I'm just taking a shower. Wanna join me?" she shouted with a soft giggle.   
  
The brown haired male smiled and quickly headed towards the shower. "You're such a tease!" he told Misa.   
  
Misa laughed and extended her hand out to the young male, "do you wanna stay out there or join me?"  
  
The young man didn't think twice and took the hand entering the shower.   
  
- - - - - - - -   
In planet Vera  
- - - - - - - -  
The bell announcing that school was starting rang preparing students for a new day of school.   
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I can't be late!" a young girl with long blue hair tied in one ponytail said to herself trying to catch her breath. "I can't ruin my perfect attendance record being late today!"  
  
As the young girl continued running, she didn't see that a teacher was in her running coarse. In what seemed like seconds, the teacher and the blue haired girl both fell to the ground. Papers flew everywhere as both figures fell. "Student, you must keep at all times a watch on your wrist that way you wont be late and wont be giving me bruises like these!"  
  
"I'm sorry professor!" the young girl excused herself from the teal haired driving instructor. "It's just that I've never been late and I can't ruin my record!"  
  
"Alright then, just make sure this doesn't happen again!" the professor warned.   
  
"Yes," the young girl bowed apologetically and quickly rushed towards the school.   
  
The young driving instructor sighed 'these students are going to be the end of me!"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
On a town nearby  
- - - - - - - -  
"Alright, we have to get to the Northern Bank ASAP if we want to catch the robbers!" a young tanned looking officer with blonde wavy hair directed a crew of police officers. 'I can't let people like this ruin this wonderful planet!' the young officer told herself.   
  
- - - - - - -   
In the High School  
- - - - - - -   
"Alright, students. Take your seats," professor Kage told his group of emotionally unstable teens that sat in his third period class. "We have a new student teacher and I ask of you to treat her with respect or else you'll be dealing with Principal Harvey and getting strong consequences."   
  
The group quickly sat down and became silent.   
  
"You can come in," he told the figure that was waiting outside. The student teacher looked no older than twelve years of age and her head full of spiky red hair didn't add any more thought to her looks. Her green eyes however, caused great fear to the ones that looked into them.  
  
"Good morning," she said to the class. "I hope to get to know each and everyone of you and that we have a good semester."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
Planet Cer  
- - - - - - - -  
A waitress patiently awaited the order of her customers, "let's see if I got this right. You would like miso soup and two vegetarian hamburgers?"  
  
"Yes," the customer answered.  
  
"Alright then," the young purple haired waitress said before leaving. Her whole figure and persona resembled that of a sophisticated princess stuck in the wrong place.   
  
"You can take a break now," her friend, Rei, told her making hand signals towards the door. "You deserve the break so don't act like you don't!"  
  
The young waitress smiled, "okay you win. I'm going to town for a few minutes, get my mind cleared."  
  
"Take your time," Rei called out.   
  
- - - - - -   
In town  
- - - - - -  
A young couple walked hysterically laughing at something of them had said. "I can't believe you did that!" The male companion told his beloved girlfriend.   
  
The young cyan haired female laughed, looked deeply into his green eyes as he held his neck with her arms around it. She played with his short brown hair as she began to talk, "Oh, Tenko*, it seems you still don't know me very well."  
  
Tenko looked deeply into his lover's golden eyes, "your eyes are mesmerizing. Have I told you that?"  
  
His mate nodded.   
  
"That's what I love about you," he before he placed his lips on his girl's and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
The young waitress from before hurried towards the street and didn't notice anyone in front of her path as she bumped into Tenko and his girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she said, between sobs.   
  
"Watch where in hell you're going!" the golden eyed girl yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry," the waitress said once more.   
  
"Are you alright, miss?" Tenko asked.   
  
"Tenko, why are you worried about this rude bitch?"  
  
"Settle down! Can't you see she's crying?"  
  
- - - - - - - -   
Planet Vera  
- - - - - - - -  
Ryo-ohki roamed around the crowded halls of Pink Hall Elementary School. She stopped as she saw a the young blue haired girl in front of her class. 'Sasami,' she thought. She ran into the classroom and meowed happily as she climbed on the girl's head.   
  
"Get away from me!" the girl yelled as she threw the small cabbit off of her.  
  
Ryo-ohki looked up at the girl, with hurt eyes and ran out of the room. She sat crying on a black alley, 'what's going one here? Where are you, Ryoko? Where am I?'.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
Earth...  
- - - - - - - -  
Sasami ran into the house, "Washu! Everybody! Ryo-ohki disappeared!" she yelled.   
  
"What do you mean 'disappeared?'" Ryoko asked.   
  
"She just banished..." she said as she fell down to her knees and started to cry hard.   
  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
* Apparently, the last we saw Tenchi and Ryoko, it was around dusk... or so.   
  
* Tenko? Ooh! The mystery! LOL  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Next Time: What in the world is going on? Is it me or are there two copies of our heroes? Will Ryo-ohki ever figure out where she is? The Tenchi world goes round and round as many things are explained yet make things complicated. We follow the group from space and our family down on Earth. Join me next time as the complicated storyline continues in chapter 4: The Mystery Begins 


	4. The Mystery Begins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi characters, I simply wrote this fic for fun.   
  
  
  
STORY: The Universe Beyond  
  
CHAPTER: 4  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: The Mistery Begins   
  
A/N: I just realized why I write short chapters for this story. As one review says, the way I'm going, this will be a long story. I have tons of plans in store but I promise all of you that this will not be longer than 12 chapters.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
- - - - - - -  
Planet Cer  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Miss, are you sure you're ok?" Tenko asked the fallen woman who was crying purple haired woman.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mr....."  
  
"Tenko and this is my girlfriend, Rita," he said now allowing his golden eyed princess to come out from behind her.   
  
"I still don't know what was your problem bumping into us... it was so rude," Rita stated.   
  
"My name is Alice," the purple haired girl said as she took a hold Tenko's hand. 'I just don't know what my problem has been lately...'  
  
"Okay, if we're done here, can we go on home, honey?" Rita asked Tenko.   
  
"Um... Alice, are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
She whipped her eyes and looked deep into his, "of course. Sorry for bumping into you, miss Rita."  
  
"Hmph, whatever. Let's go, Tenko."  
  
'What is it about that woman...'  
  
- - - - - - -  
Planet Vera  
- - - - - - -  
  
Ryo-ohki sat in the black alley crying her little eyes out. 'Where am I? Why does Sasami treat me the way she just did?'  
  
She heard a rustling sound coming from behind her, she jumped up and started growling as she saw the figure. "I'm sorry I treated you like that in there..." Sarah, the young girl from earlier said reaching up to Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki retreated into the darkness. 'You're not my Sasami... where are you, Sasami?' "Meow, meow," Ryo-ohki told the strange visitor that in some ways looked like her best friend from Planet Jurai.  
  
"That's funny, you sound like a cat, yet you look like a rabbit... um... cat rabbit... cabbit! Now, what's your name?"   
  
'Ryo-ohki...'  
  
"Um... let see... how about... Rio?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Ryo? Little Ryo... would that be ok?"  
  
'Ryo-chan... that's what my Sasami used to call me...'  
  
Sarah bent down to pick up Ryo-ohki, "so it's Ryo-chan?" She pet Ryo-ohki and went her way home.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
Earth  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Sasami continued to bawl her eyes out from her non-stop crying.   
  
"There, there Sasami," Mihoshi tried comforting her.  
  
"Sasami, don't you think Ryo-ohki just headed out to get some food or something?" Kiyone asked the blue haired child.   
  
"But... she... disappeared..." Sasami said.  
  
"I've scanned all the possible areas surrounding the Masaki grounds... I can't seem to find her," Washu told Sasami dismayed that she hadn't done a good job on finding the little girl's friend.  
  
"I can't contact her either, Sasami. I'll go out and scan the area for you," Ryoko confirmed.   
  
"Ryoko, be careful out there," Tenchi told her.  
  
"Always."  
  
'This is just a dream...."  
  
- - - - - -  
Planet Vera's H.S.  
- - - - - -  
  
"You did wonderful, Willow Harris," Professor Kage told his student teacher. "I have never seen anyone take to settle down so quickly in any of my classes.  
  
Willow flashed him a quick smile, her red hair swinging as she turned to look at Professor Kage. "Although I am little, I am fierce! I have known how to threat children like this for quite a while."  
  
"You are very gifted miss Willow."  
  
She grinned at the comment. "I'll be getting home along now... Kelly's waiting for me so we can go home."  
  
"Professor Peters?"  
  
"Yes, Kelly Peters, the driving instructor. Professor Kage," she said as she started towards the door, "I'll make sure to leave your class respecting you by the time I'm through with it."  
  
Professor Kage laugher, "we'll see about that."  
  
- - - - - - -  
Vera Police Department  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Congratulations, Marry Thompson. You are an excellent officer. I still don't know how you haven't been given a higher position in this department," a young officer told the blonde police officer.   
  
She smiled and shrugged, "I don't really care. As long as I can keep planet Vera safe from all criminals, my life's work will be complete."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
Planet Girth  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Misa! Hurry up! I don't want out space shuttle to leave without us! I really need to get to Cer before tomorrow," the black haired young man said to his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm coming!" Misa responded but as she headed towards him, she heard the phone ring. "Just a minute, hon. Hello?"  
  
The brown eyed man looked impatiently at Misa as she talked on the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tony, I have to stay. Lisa can't make it to work since she's in labor. You go ahead and go to Cer. Have fun."  
  
"But Misa... I wanted it to be our little getaway."  
  
"You know I can't just leave my duties."  
  
"I know... alright. I'll get going then, but you owe me big time!"  
  
Misa smiled and gave Tony a hug, "your reward will be great..."  
  
Tony closed his eyes and the golden eyes haunted him again... 'what do they mean?'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time: The riddle continues to unfold as many things go down in the next chapter. Ryoko searches for Ryo-ohki, Tony goes to planet Cer, Rita notices some distancing from her Tenko and Sarah and discovers a little secret from none other than Ryo-ohki. Join me next time as chapter 5 brings all sorts of things: Foolish Games  
  
Ryoko-chan 


End file.
